Visiting The Castle
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: Mrs.Tragedy is back! Luigi dies during a fight with bowser. SHORT ONE-SHOT!


Daisy- Briana owns nothing but the story. Characters belong to Nintendo so enjoy!

It was like any other day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi had just been called over to the castle. "Hello Mario, Hello Luigi," The princess greeted. "Hey," they replied. "I just thought that maybe you two could just hangout with us- me daisy?"

"Sure Peach. You okay with it weegee?" Luigi nodded in response. Peach gestured for them to follow her. In the room Daisy lounged, bored, until she saw the bros. She jumped and ran forward to them and gave them each a huge hug. "Hey... Daisy," Mario managed to choke out.

"Yeah, long time no see," Luigi said.

"Yep," she replied. They all sat down. They talked for about 20 minutes. "Hey how about we head to the basement to the game room. Peach face brightened.

"Okay! But you have to play me in SMBW."

"I got Luigi!" Daisy yelled running out. Luigi blushed lightly. The four made their way down to the basement. Mario and Luigi played Mario SSBB. "Yeah, bet you can't move now ha-ha!" Luigi teased after using his final smash. "Aww, come on!" Mario yelled after having been launch out the screen. "Time! The winner is... Luigi," the game announcer declared.

"Hey bro, Imma use the bathroom okay," Luigi informed.

"Alright, besides, I need to work on my brawl skills."

Luigi came from out of the bathroom. He walked downstairs heading for the basement when shrieks stopped him. His heart sunk down to his stomach. The roof was pulled off easily. Luigi looked up and saw a 10 foot tall Bowser. He looked revenge greedy and had blood red eyes. "Oh, it's only you. Where is that princess?" Bowser practically yelled.

"Nowhere in here. And besides I'd never tell you," Luigi called to him bravely. Bowser laughed merciless.

"Now listen here 'green stache', I will make it personal to kill your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend and you're not going to kill anyone," Luigi threatened. Bowser shrunk down to his normal height and go into an attack stance. Luigi pulled out his hammer and ran forward swinging it. It hit Bowser a few times. Bowser clawed at luigi, missing him.

Luigi bashed his head in and he fell back it pain. He was close to death, Luigi smiled and turned around. But someone shot right through him. He turned back and saw a shaky Bowser, holding a gun smiling.

"You're dying with me 'green stache'," then he collapsed. Luigi looked towards the basement. 'Had they not heard all that?' He saw Mario running up the stairs.

"Luigi you killed bower! W-what happened up here?" he asked, concerned and proud. Luigi felt weak and his legs turned into pudding. He dropped to his knees. Mario ran for him and caught him before he fell even more. "Luigi, why didn't you get me for help?"

"Because, I thought... for once I can be a hero," he gasped out.

"You are a hero Luigi. And don't worry your going to be fine."

"No Mario. This is fate... I'm s-supposed to die," he chuckled painfully.

"Don't say that," whispered Mario, biting his lip, trying to hold back his tears.

"But it's true."

"No its not." There was a silence before Luigi felt he couldn't stay conscious.

"I- I... Love yo-you bro... Take care of D-... Dais-y," and that was the last thing Luigi said before he fell limp.

"Luigi wake up! You can't just die on me!" Mario couldn't hold his tears in any longer. "You were the only family I had left *sniff* WHY!" He ran his fingers through his hair. He just kept crying harder. And harder; And harder. Peach tried to console him and Daisy at the same time before she broke down too. The trio looked up and saw a white ghost representing the silhouette of someone familiar. "Luigi..." Peach whispered. He just kept smiling. "I'm actually happier. Don't worry about me. I'm in a better place and I love you guys. I'll miss you but I don't expect to see none of you in like 90 years," he waved and then disappeared.

Mario jumped up and fell from his bed. The door opened and Luigi walked in. "You okay bro? You seem pale like when I have nightmares." Mario looked up at him and he sighed. 'A nightmare huh?'

"Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Cool and remember peach invited us to her castle." Mario gulped.


End file.
